


About my eternal witch.(关于我的永恒魔女）

by wubuliang



Category: all周震南 嘉南
Genre: M/M, 嘉南 all南 allvin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wubuliang/pseuds/wubuliang
Summary: #不老魔女和养子文学#渣车，渣文笔#ooc严重，私设如山#★转小囡，慎入#短小





	About my eternal witch.(关于我的永恒魔女）

**Author's Note:**

> #不老魔女和养子文学  
#渣车，渣文笔  
#ooc严重，私设如山  
#★转小囡，慎入  
#短小

About my eternal witch.(关于我的永恒魔女）

#不老魔女和养子文学

#渣车，渣文笔

#o o c严重，私设如山

#★转小囡，慎入

#短小

焉栩嘉推开了阁楼的门，坐在台上的周囡，抬起眼眸看了他一眼，阳光洒在周囡的身上像极了仙女， 可阴郁古怪的眼神和背部奇怪的符号，却极为讽刺的告诉世人只是一位低劣毒恶的魔女。

周囡赤着脚，脚腕上的锁链叮叮当当的响走，仿佛如同一串清越的铃铛，周囡带着眼角的泪痕，缓缓走下一旁小小的天台窗口，捧住了焉栩嘉的脸,焉栩嘉也不回绝，径直把脸埋进了周囡的胸膛：“囡囡，我好想你”。

周囡没有说什么，只是轻轻拍了下焉栩嘉，稍长的头发杂乱的散在腰间，焉栩嘉轻轻的嗅了嗅，手胡乱的撩拨周囡的头发。

似是如同本性暴发一般，焉栩嘉的行径也如同初舐到血的豺狼虎豹一般，但又不失小小的恶趣味，舌尖微微伸出，在周囡的胸口处，不深不浅的舔了一口，又随着锁骨，脖颈，脸颊，到了眉心轻轻的吻住，焉栩嘉挺起背，小狗眼弯了弯，笑着看向周囡，周囡的腰一软，倒在了焉栩嘉的怀里。

焉栩嘉右手一捞，把周震南公主抱了起来

焉栩嘉望着周震南的脸宛如观察一件艺术品，周囡小小的身体在焉栩嘉怀里颤抖着，身上黑紫的痕迹似乎诉说焉栩嘉的暴行，对望了许久，胸口的泛着的水分在窗外烈日的蒸发下渐渐干燥。

周震南颤抖的说了声“嘉嘉”  
焉栩嘉眉头一挑说：“嘉嘉在”  
“嘉嘉问囡囡个问题好不好”  
周囡的眼里露出了恐惧的神情，摇了摇头又咬咬牙，点了点头

“囡囡知道现在自己看起来有多欠操吗？”  
周囡颤抖的更严重了，拿着小小的手捂住了焉栩嘉的嘴  
“不要，昨昨天才”

焉栩嘉歪过头，牙齿轻轻在周囡的小手旁磨着，“所以嘉嘉说妈妈欠艹啊”  
周囡听到“妈妈”这里两个字眼，全身颤抖了下“嘉嘉，不要说”

焉栩嘉把周震南温柔的放在床上，笑着说“我的好囡囡，我的好养母，我的小魔女”，周震南的双腿越发越软了，被调教的良好的后穴已经溢出骚水了。  
“不要，不要说了，嘉嘉”

焉栩嘉的鼻子蹭着周震南的脖颈闷哼一声“囡囡是要我多点实干精神？”焉栩嘉脱下自己的衣物，顺着周囡的裙底把周囡的底裤脱了下来。

探着手进去，如同带着敬畏的探寻宝地，却只是如同只是探了探水温一般，仅仅浅浅抽动指尖，但后穴里的头水则如同潮水般涨起来，又滑又热。

焉栩嘉抽回了手，一心一意的开始理着周囡的一层又一层纱裙，周囡本侧压着床的手，忍不住想向下自淫，焉栩嘉放下了裙子，一把抓住周囡的手，“囡囡，这么想要吗？”

周囡小小的嘴唇微微动着，清冷的眼神也变得迷离而带点欲望，焉栩嘉的手轻轻放开了周囡，向周囡的大腿根探去，在敏感处不停揉捏着，引得周囡不禁叫了出来，焉栩嘉抵在周囡胯部的硬物也热了起来。

焉栩嘉带着坏笑说“嘉嘉的小魔女囡囡想不想要啊？不说出来嘉嘉满足不了可爱的小魔女的愿望了可怎么办？”

周囡似乎急了眼角处流下了小小的一滴眼泪，轻轻的咬了一下焉栩嘉，哭着嗓子说：“囡囡，要嘉嘉艹”

焉栩嘉的征服心得到极大的满足，顺着床边的抽屉拿出了眼罩和丝绸，缓缓解开了脚链，周囡似乎等急了双腿蹭了蹭焉栩嘉的腰部，却被焉栩嘉调笑“囡囡真骚”周囡不吭声的把腿放回去，可身下冒出的一摊骚水也没比刚才干净到哪里去。

焉栩嘉捆住了周囡的双手，手指在做扩张时也不安分，时不时刺激的敏感处，引得周囡的惊呼。

焉栩嘉眯了迷眼说：“囡囡昨天刚艹过怎么还有这么紧？”周囡的后穴确乎是不服气一般打开的更大了，尽管如此，焉栩嘉进去还是有点艰难，周囡确乎是如同被撕裂般叫出来了，焉栩嘉轻轻抹掉了周囡鼻尖的泪珠。吻住了周震南的眉心最后却是不老实的对着胸口又啃又咬。

周囡小穴被焉栩嘉阴茎撑得满满的，头靠在焉栩嘉的肩膀上偶尔得以呼吸，焉栩嘉抵着里头重重地干了两下，却惊起一串身下人的媚叫。周囡的腰，仿佛如同水一般，却硬生生被焉栩嘉揉出了青紫。

看见小孩醉生梦死下隐隐的疼痛，焉栩嘉终是不忍心，草草的射在穴口便完事抱着小孩入睡了。

-听说魔女一般会隐藏在自己的结界中，但会诱导普通人进入结界，再吸食他们的生命力-

“我愿意只身一人毫无防备的进入你的秘密结界”


End file.
